TE AMO
by meluu
Summary: tai esta pasando una enfermedad muy grave que le esta costando la vida... y para no hacer sufrir a sora le dice q ya no la ama...


-hola- dice mimi

-hola-dice tai

-porque tan serio tai?-pregunta mimi muy preocupada

-estoy preocupado por kari

-aun no se lo has dichoo!?-dice mimi consternada

-no he tenido el valor de decirle mimi!-

-y cuantos días te quedan de…..-

-Mm. de vida siete días con este- dice el mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa llena de miedo y preocupación

-y sora ya lo sabe??-

-se lo diré pronto no se como reaccionara!-

-tai será muy difícil vivir sin ti, todos te extrañaremos, eres un gran amigo-dice mimi dándole un abrazo

-gracias-

Después de un rato tai separa a mimi de el y se despide dandole un beso en la mejilla

……………………………..al dia siguiente………………………..

Tai llama por telefono a sora

-alo?- dice la mama de sora

-buenos dias esta sora?- pregunta tai

-si ya te la paso-

-hola!-dice sora

-hola sora-dice tai

-aah hola mi amor con te va?-

-bien,…necesito que hablemos..-

-sucede algo malo?-

-te veo en cinco minutos en el parque!-

EN EL PARQUE…

-hola-dice tai un poco serio

-hola amor?-dice sora con una sonrisa

Tai besa a sora

Después se sentaron frente a un arbol

-sora tengo q decirte algo- dice tai melancolico

-dime tai- un poco extrañada

-sora yo.. ya no te.. amo- le dice tai un poco triste sin mirar a sora el no soporta mentirle pero tenia q hacerlo aunque le doliera el alma

-no comprendo tai , hice algo malo para q me odies?- dice sora con lagrimas en sus ojos y tratando de abrazarlo y retenerlo

-no sora entiende solo q ya no te amoo- dice el haciendose el fuerte

-no tai no te entiendo-

Sora se fue corriendo tai no trato de detenerla… solo la vio alejarse luego se fue a la casa de matt

-hola como te siente amigo!-pregunta matt

-bien…sabes acabo de estar con sora- dice tai con un gran suspiro

-y q paso?-

-le dije q ya no la amaba-

-tai por q lo hicistes ella se merece la verdad!-

-por q no quiero q sufra, no quiero q me vea con lastima q siempre se sienta triste, quiero q se olvide de mi y q no sufra cuando yo muera..-

-taai-

-matt prometeme q nunca le contaras.. q cuando yo muera le digan q me fui de viaje-

-esta bien… te lo prometo-

-bueno tengo q irme.. adios-

-adios-

EN LA CASA DE LOS YAGAMI

-kari ya vine!!-grita tai un poco agitado

-hermanooo!!-contesta kari

-q sucede kari por q lloras?-

-hermano tengo miedo!-

-por q dices esoo-

-tuve una pesadilla-

-q sucedió en tu pesadilla-

-soñe.. q tenias cancer y sufrias, pero siempre mostrabas esa sonrisa q no sucedia nada después estabas muerto… yo no quiero q me dejes tai!!-decia kari entre sollozos

-eso nunca sucederá siempre estare contigo-

Tai estaba sorprendido por q lo q ella habia soñado sucederia

-te quiero tai-

-yo tambien kari-le dice tai abrazandola-bueno kari sera mejor q te vayas a dormir ya son las once!-

-no quiero tengo miedo!-

-karii-

En esos momentos tai recuerda cuando eran pequeños el tenia 11 y ella 8 años

-hermanoo!!-gritaba una niña en su cuarto, el grito hizo q un niño con pelo alborotado se levantara de su cama asustadoo.

-kari q sucede!-

-tuve una pesadilla-dice la niña llorando

-jajaja-

-por q te ries!!-

-crei q te habias caido de la cama!-

El cuarto se lleno de risas!

-tai puedes quedarte conmigo-

-claro-

-gracias-acomodandose en la cama con su hermano- me cantas una cancion?-

-claro aunq no cante muy bien-

-jaja solo canta-

-_No importa que las olas se levanten altas  
y que el sol salga por donde salga  
que la luna oculte su esplendor  
que el sol no de su calor_

_te quiero y siempre lo gritare al cielo  
si tropiezas aqui estoy sincero  
mi alma esta ligada a ti, como arena y mar mucho  
mas por siempre.-_

Fin de flashback!

-tai?-

-dime?-

-te acuerdas de la cancion q me cantabas en las noches…-

-sii-

Los dos lo recuerdan con toda su alma sierran los ojos y suspiran mientras la cantan en vos baja…

YA HABIAN PASADO CUATRO DIAS

-mimi ya falta poco para..-dice matt con lagrimas en sus ojos -

-shuuu ahí viene sora-

-hola chicos!-dice sora un poco triste

-hola sora por q no habias venido hace cuatro dias??-pregunta matt

-no quiero hablar de esoo matt-dice sora

-matt.. dejanos solas por favor –dice mimi con cariño

-si amor-le dice el dandole un tierno beso y se va -sora q te pasa? No te miras bien estas palida y triste..?-

-mimi tai no me ama!!-dice sora rompiéndose en llanto

-como?-dice mimi un poco sorprendida

-hace 5 dias el me cito al parque y me dijo q no me amaba y ya no le dije nada –

-tiene q tener una razon para no amarte-

-solo me dijo q ya no me amaba-

-y tu q le dijistes?-

-no le pude decir la verdad me dio tristeza nose q hacer mimi ..-

-que verdad sora?-

-q.. estoy..embarazada-

-que??-

-sii mimi! Hace dos semanas no le habia dicho porque esperaba un momento unico para los dos y no se q hacer mimi lo llevo dentro de mi y el no me ama!!-

-pero sora tiene q saberlo.. ven vamos a decirle!-

-nose como se lo dire!-

-solo dile la verdad y lo q tu sientes sora!-

Sora y mimi se dirigen a el patio de la escuela donde se encuentran tai y sus amigos

-TAI! Ven porfavor-grita mimi

-ya voy!!-grita tai sin darse cuenta quien estaba con mimi

-ahí viene sora!! Animos!-

-hola mimi….hola..sora!-dice tai un poco incomodo

-hola tai puedo hablar contigo?-pregunta sora

-sora ya te dije no quiero recordartelo!-

-tai es otra cosa!-dice sora un poco seria

-ok vamos- Tai y sora caminan distanciados y mimi se queda con su novio(matty)

-que me tienes q decir?- pregunta tai

-TE AMOO!-le dice ella llorando

Tai muy sorprendido pero haciendose el fuerte y el indiferente

-sora! Me dijistes q era otra cosa-

-si perdon-quitandose las lagrimas -tai-

-dime?-

-estoy…-

-estas que.. sora no te quedes callada-

-estoy.. estoy embarazada tai, estoy esperando un hijo tuyoo-

CONTINUARA...


End file.
